At the Lake
by lilcutiegurl2211
Summary: Janeme and Hermione are going out. Is he a deatheater? Yes. Read to find out how their relationship ends up. R/R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


Title: At the Lake  
  
Author: Lilcutiegurl221  
  
A/n: This took me a while, but I hope you like it because I like it a lot!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for Janeme!!! THANKS!!!!  
  
Hermione walks to the lake with a person who's face is covered by an extremely large hood. She doesn't want anyone to know that she is now dating a deatheater, so she makes him look like someone else that no one knows.  
  
"Please, change your looks so that no one knows what or who you are. I don't mean to sound rude, but it is just that... well, no one would understand. Not even Ron or Harry! Please?!" said Hermione looking at the deatheater whose name is Janeme.  
  
"Oh, Hermione. When did what people think get to you? I liked the old you. I liked you better before you went to New Hampshire. You've changed a lot since you've been back!" said Janeme.  
  
Janeme walks over to the lake and sits down by a farely large rock. "But, I can really understand why you wouldn't want anyone to know about us. I don't think they would understand either."  
  
"Yes, so will you?" asked Hermione beggingly.  
  
"Will I what? Change my looks?" said Janeme staring into Hermione's chocolate brown eyes.  
  
Hermione hated when he did this. Everytime she looked into his eyes, she couldn't be angry. Everything just seemed to disappear when they were together. It felt like they were inseperatable. She never wanted the days to end when she was with Janeme.  
  
Hermione sighs, "No. You don't have to do it. I mean, if you don't want to. I will respect your decision."  
  
"Hm, I don't know, Hermione." said Janeme. "This is a really tough decision. I mean, I don't want people to treat me differently just because I am a deatheater, but I don't want to change myself for other people. I like the way I am, but on the other hand, I don't want people to be rude and make disrespectfull comments to you, Hermione."  
  
"I know. Maybe you should sleep on it and tell me in the morning what your decision is, unless you think you will need a lot more time." replied Hermione.  
  
Janeme shooks his head yes, and they both sat by the lake. Hermione loved sitting there with Janeme, but the problem was, her father, a muggle, didn't approve of her dating a deatheater. Hermione had sent him a book that she told him to read about the wizarding world. It had a lot of information about deatheaters and you-know-who (only it said his real name!).  
  
"Janeme, I have to tell you something." said Hermione quietly.  
  
"What is it?" asked Janeme looking into Hermione's eyes.  
  
"Well, my father, which you already know is a muggle, doesn't really approve of this whole, you and I thing. I mean, I know it is my decison whether or not I should date you, but he just got over a heart attach and I don't want it to be my fault if he goes through another one." said Hermione.  
  
Janeme just stared at her in disbelief. Then he turned to her and said," Hermione, if your father doesn't approve of it, then why don't we just seperate for a while. I mean, I love you, but it isn't worth having a part of your family die all because of our love. Maybe we should just give him a while and then one day we could go see him and let him and I get to know each other. I think that would be a lot better."  
  
"Yes, maybe your right." replied Hermione. "I love you!"  
  
"I love you, too!" Janeme said turning away and walking towards the door.  
  
Hermione sat there at the lake, and started to cry. She was so upset that she and Janeme just seperated. If he sees any other girl while we are serperated I will kill him, she thought standing up and heading towards the school.  
  
As she was walking, she saw Hagrid with Buckbeak. She decided to walk over and see how he was doing since she hasn't talked to him since before her and Janeme went out.  
  
"Hi Hagrid!" said Hermione arriving at Hagrid's hut.  
  
" 'ello 'ermione." said Hagrid. "'ow 'ave you been?"  
  
"Great. Except for right now. Janeme and I seperated for a bit because he just told me his major secret that he has been hiding for a really long time. Ever since we started going out!" said Hermione.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, 'ermione. 'ope you feel better." said Hagrid petting Buckbeaks long neck.  
  
"So, how has Buckbeak been?" asked Hermione stepping forward and bowing. Buckbeak bowed back and Hermione went over and started to pet him.  
  
"'e's been good. A pain in the behind though!" Laughed Hagrid. Hermione knew that he was trying to make her feel better by cracking jokes, but it wasn't helping. She smiled and went back to petting Buckbeak. She was surprised because he was being nice to someone else besides Hagrid. Hermione thought that maybe Buckbeak knew that she was upset and figured that he would try to make her happy. It wasn't really helping all that much, but she figured she would try to be happy when she saw Harry and Ron today.  
  
"Well, 'ermione, I 'ave a lot of work to do. I 'ave to go to the library." said Hagrid starting to put Buckbeak back in his cage.  
  
"Okay, well I will talk to you later. I'm going to go try and find Harry and Ron! Nice talking to you!" said Hermione turning and walking away. She was heading towards the main doors of the castle when she saw Cho Chang and the other Ravenclaws that played Quidditch, including Janeme.  
  
He looked at her and smiled, but she didn't smile back. She just let a tear roll down her cheek. He saw this and turned his smile into a frown. He was never happy to see Hermione sad, or any one for that matter. It always ruined his day. Good, now he'll be miserable all day like I am! thought Hermione smiling to herself and then continuing to walk to the school.  
  
She got to the doors and pulled them open. There was a bunch of kids standing in the halls waiting for dinner. Most of them were complaining about being so hungry, and she saw that someone slapped their friend because they were getting annoyed by them complaining. Hermione laughed to herself and continued toward the steps leading up to the second floor where the portrait hung for the password to get into the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
"Zagraboosh!" Hermione said when she got to the painting.  
  
"Hope you feel better, Hermione!" said the Fat Lady as she swung open and Hermione climbed through.  
  
"Thank you." replied Hermione walking into the Common Room. In a far corner she saw Harry and Ron sitting there reading up on their school work. She decided she would join them and then have them both walk down to eat supper.  
  
"Hey Guys!" said Hermione walking up to them. "What are you working on?"  
  
"Oh, Hey Hermione. Divination." said Ron.  
  
"Hey Hermione." said Harry. "Feel better?"  
  
"Kind of, but how did everyone find out?" asked Hermione suspicously. She heard a giggle coming from the other side of the room. There she was, Venus Laverna, another Gryffindor who had a habit for spying on everybody, and obviously she had been spying on Hermione and Janeme. Hermione just hoped she didn't hear the part about-  
  
"Hermione, Yes I heard that part too!" Venus screamed. Darn, I forgot, she can read minds! "Yes, I can Hermione!"  
  
Hermione walked over to where Venus was and slapped her across the face. "That was for spying on me!"  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
A/n: If you liked this chapter than r/r. If everyone liked it then I will write another chapter! 


End file.
